<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Springs by Sour_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324256">Silent Springs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Queen/pseuds/Sour_Queen'>Sour_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hakuouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Queen/pseuds/Sour_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita’s coughing is getting worse, Saito noticed. He keeps his stares no longer than a millisecond, and does not mention it. The night those ronin broke into headquarters Saito had lingered in his room at ease when he realized with a start he hadn’t heard any noise at all from outside. And suddenly there were hands at his throat. OkiSai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okita Souji/Saitou Hajime (Hakuouki), Okita Souji/Saitou Hajime/Yukimura Chizuru, Saitou Hajime/Yukimura Chizuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Aaah, I'm sorry. This is a new pairing to explore for me, but I like it so much already. I hope it's a worthy addition to the fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today just seemed like it was going to be a bad day, Souji concluded to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ironically, Chizuru had actually blurted out this very thought on the first day of the month--he was supervising for evening chores in the kitchen then. He hadn’t known this at the time---but his month from then on would be filled with skirmishes against ronin and his increased hiding a worsening bill of health from his comrades. It kept him annoyed more days than not. Today though, there was none of that. Hijikata was being more perceptive now. And so his only irritation at the moment, was kitchen duty again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other captains were trying to stay out of his way today--Souji in a bad mood was scarier than a <em>rasetsu</em>, To everyone but Chizuru, apparently, who was happily humming to herself over a bubbling pot. Heisuke had dropped by to take inventory for Sanan while Souji was busy ‘guarding’ Chizuru in the kitchen--mostly just to tease her about her cooking and the one time she burned their fish-- and while inspecting the dinnerware a stray elbow knocked a clay rice bowl onto the ground. It shattered in on itself (and on the relaxing atmosphere) with the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop </span>
  </em>
  <span>it made as it shattered, startling Chizuru and only mildly arousing his own interest enough to look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then while the lanky brunette was stuttering out an apology he backed into a wooden table, knocking over another two dishes. At this point the noise had roused the attention of ever watchful Inoue-san, who had marched in and all but dragged Heisuke by the ear with the beginnings of a long lecture rattling off his lips as they rounded the corner. Okita was thankful. He wasn’t so weak that he couldn’t quickly throttle Heisuke just to make the noise stop, but fighting the other captains technically was not allowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once out of earshot, things settled down again as Chizuru threw him an apologetic look over her shoulder as she jumped back into her task without distraction--working quickly and with deft fingers. His green eyes slid closed soon against the sound of the bubbling pots, the warmth of the room tickling his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet moments were few and far in-between lately. He had a hard enough time hiding his own noises it seemed...that cough of his had a strange habit of making itself appear more frequently than occasionally, like before. And he wasn’t the only one becoming aware of it either; Hijikata was making smaller but clear pushes to keep Souji off his rounds and inside of their temple residence, resting. And even Chizuru’s soft and open stare fell onto his back more often than not...which for any other reason would have flattered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the truth of his situation was growing harder to ignore. And he already feared something like the worst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted up at the sound of slow and steady sandal steps entering the kitchen. Finally, someone who could actually be a help in the kitchen. And more importantly, it was a noise he found far less irritating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Areh~? Hajime-kun. Are you here to help the captive princess finish making supper?” He said with a small grin, pushing himself off the wall and leaning forward on the table with the tips of his elbows. Chizuru was already beginning to fluster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his fun was already cut short. The tickle in the back of his throat was beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito’s stormy blue eyes widened a fraction for a moment before schooling themselves back into place. Souji was supposed to be there, they both knew that. And Saito, technically, was not. Yet here he was. Okita’s assuming smile unraveled slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven recognized the tone immediately and began pushing out excuses. “...Good evening Souji,” he started with blinking eyes that slid over to Chizuru as he bowed in acknowledgement. Chizuru shyly returned the greeting before he spoke again. “I came to offer myself as a replacement to give you a moment to rest before supper and I will resume your post. If you’ll remember, the vice commander has already commented that it’s best for you to remain in your--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai, hai,” Souji interrupted, biting back an eye roll as he rose to his feet. Another tickle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can still do this much, even with a cold. It just gets so boring staring at the same walls all day waiting for my health to catch up...and spending time with Chizuru-chan is much more interesting anyway.” he drawled, with a sinfully slow smile thrown at said girl’s direction who blushed furiously at the mention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction must not have been what Saito was expecting and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Poor Chizuru. Her body turned into itself so immediately Okita had to wonder if that was a talent. “I...I also didn’t mind Okita-san being around in the kitchen--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Even she says reasonable things every once in a while, Hajime-kun. So lay off, will ya?” Souji said while making a show of giving a feline stretch of his arms overhead as if the whole standoff bored him, the small smile still lingering on his lips. Saito did not move however, although his eyes hardened. The sunlight pouring in from the doorway he blocked highlighted his hair in such a way that it always made Souji think it was more purple than blue, and he wondered for the strangest moment if it looked that way in the dark, too. He tried to never spend too long looking at Saito on purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately Souji was too engrossed in his thoughts he missed Chizuru talking nearly at the same time as him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Besides, I can look after him myself so you don’t have to worry yourself over--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile evaporated from his face like smoke. Those could never be words he’d be content to hear. And especially not from her. “I’ve changed my mind,” Souji cut in again, eyebrow twitching. “Maybe I put too much hope in you, Chizuru-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Souji,” Saito said again in a warning hiss when Chizuru flinched back from him in reply. Her eyes fell back down to the vegetables she was cutting and pretended not to hear it. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> do well to rest today--I’ve noticed the temperature has been dropping lately.” he paused, licking his lips. The words gave Souji pause. Why was he so focused on him when Chizuru is only a few feet away?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito continued, as if understanding the silent question. “And I am sure Yukimura-kun ultimately does not appreciate being dragged into your errant behaviors.” Blue eyes glanced back between Souji and the bubbling pot left unattended and over to the side, face remaining impassive as Chizuru followed his line of gasp and yelped in realization as she went stumbling towards the pot. Souji laughed earnestly at that, and instead of embarrassment Chizuru just offered him another smile that left any tension existing prior had melted completely. She smiled at Saito too--earning a soft blush in return and an unconscious squirming into his scarf as he cleared his throat awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if it’s acceptable to you both, I can take the responsibility of delivering the meal tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting. Souji raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. The tingling in his chest was growing more insistent so he knew he didn’t have much longer to enter into a new round of teasing on the two. She was already bobbing her head once again in agreement to the raven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So instead the brunette sighed in mock defeat, tucking his arms into his sleeves as he sauntered past Chizuru and Saito through the open doorway. “Well--if you insist. But I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed about this change. You aren’t nearly as cute as Chizuru-chan.” He murmured aloud, taking silent joy in the brief tensing of his friend’s shoulders and a weak attempt to hide his expression through his bangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aah, it really was too bad. He would’ve taken great pleasure in teasing Saito just a bit more to get another reaction like that. But he had to get back to his room, and quickly. He was about ready to cough out his fourth lung today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, Saito had waited patiently at Yukimura’s side as he helped prepare vegetables and listened to her fill the silence between them with anecdotes on Heisuke’s commotion or Shinpachi’s latest gripe about the ever-changing politics of their current situation. He chopped vegetables for tomorrow’s breakfast, and said nothing besides the occasional comment to show that he was following along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke once to remind Chizuru to keep green onions out of at least one dish, and while the other captains were being served in the larger dining hall, Saito carried Chizuru’s carefully made tray straight to Souji’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito would be lying if he said he didn’t purposefully have his own ulterior motives for his actions up until this point. He figured Souji already knew he didn’t even have to show up in the kitchens when he did even if Chizuru missed it completely. He’d always be grateful for that part of her personality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rounded a corner. Unnecessary? Maybe. But it was his own way of showing concern, strange as it may be. To show up and say nothing of what’s on his mind. There was something else he was looking to confirm as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only so far a conclusion he could draw at this point with just listening and observations. Like the soft raggedness of Souji’s breathing drawn on for minutes after a coughing fit, the tossing and turning of his body atop sheets at night, and matches lit secretly in the darkness for long awaited privacy. Perhaps Okita thought himself clever for how long he’s dragged this on, but he could not fool his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he’d also be lying if he didn’t admit that the occasional tightness he felt in his chest at times might be eased at the sight of seeing Souji eat something. The last time he could recall was nearly two days ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made him frown in remembrance. Arriving outside the door he knelt down beside the warmed tray and rapped on the door softly. There was no immediate reply, and he wondered for a moment if Souji might have already fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped on the door once more. Maybe it was silly of him to be so persistent--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ignoring you on purpose. But go away--I’m not very hungry.” came the muffled response on the other side, but hiding none of the grumpy undertone to his statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito's frown deepened before remembering he couldn’t yet be seen. If Souji was already in a bad mood he’d have to be particularly cautious. He cleared his throat before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not--ah, pardon the interruption. It’s Saito, as agreed. I’ve brought your evening meal and you…” he trailed off, eyebrows knitting together to find the words least likely to stoke Souji’s ire. “...Yukimura-san took the time to prepare a dish that should agree with your palate so that you would consider it. She would be eased to hear that you received her meal well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a poorly-disguised trick, he knew, using Yukimura’s cooking as bait. But if he knew his brunette friend like he assumed to, then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some shuffling. “...Hm. No green onions right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None.” Saito confirmed. And waited. Patiently. Eventually, the door slid open and Saito was slow in bringing himself and the tray inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't like them," Souji offered, the light of the moon igniting the paleness in his skin and robe. Saito paused. </span>
  <span>That the room smelled too much like medicine was the next thing the raven thought. And it was that sinking realization that made his stomach roll more than the smell itself. Chizuru did her best to keep the room clean enough, but lately unless for assigned duties Souji felt less inclined to leave it to allow this, regardless of prodding. Regardless of mealtimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to sigh, but when he took in the sight of the taller man his mouth snapped shut. Not that Souji looked bad---he was rather skilled in making even bedridden somehow beguiling but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking now, Saito could see that the man’s lips were dry and chapped. He was beginning to look even leaner than he typically was. And there were dark circles under his eyes, suggesting lack of sleep. The more he stared, the worse his suspicions grew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his expression must’ve looked more repulsed than anything, because this only made Souji smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something on my face, Hajime-kun? Or has my charm finally worn you down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for a response, and turned his gaze instead to the tray sitting beside him. “That for me, is it? It’s too much food.” His eyes swept over it lazily, before resting back on Saito’s face. He didn’t look away this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not so unreasonable as to force you to eat past what you can stomach,” Saito answered quickly, so quickly that he felt the need to add, “it’s just important that you eat something. For your health.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as much as Saito would say on the subject, and even saying that somehow seemed inappropriate. He didn’t miss the tightening of Souji’s shoulders, as if debating whether to say something back...and suddenly something entered the room: a rushed release of some hidden tension like a spring-cord onto his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito wouldn’t have minded if he did. Which is probably why Souji chose instead to let his face melt into something soft and knowing, as he raked his eyes over Saito’s form again, and then towards the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm~? Well, I suppose. But you’ll have to do all the work and feed me then--I’m pretty tired.” Souji scooted a bit closer in the futon and leaned forward on an elbow. “And do your best to look cute while you do it, Hajime-kun. You’re competing against Chizuru-chan here for the right to nurse me here, okay? I won’t let you come back if you’re terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito failed to fully hide the sound of his amused snort at that, clearly caught off-guard even as he inched closer too and picked up the bowl of simple porridge, still hot in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made no fuss about raising the first spoonful to his lips to blow on it until it cooled. Typically Saito did not like to indulge Souji in his games, but this time would count as an exception he reasoned to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji grinned wider in response to the agreeing silence, and cheshire-spread lips parted in anticipation for the first bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, he finished it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whether that was because he was beginning to become begrudgingly fond of Chizuru’s cooking or whether the sight of Saito blowing on his food and feeding it to him with measured patience was amusing after each bite, he couldn’t tell. But the bowl had emptied a lot sooner than he’d thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, it only took two beats of silence before the raven took the hint that Souji was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the mood for an evening chat, and began to clean up on his behalf. Souji forgot to say thank you. It was not everyday one could watch Saito do his best to find a balance between gentleness and simply completing a task. He’d like to imagine in his head that the gentleness he felt in every spoonful was not forced or evoked as a result of how he looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at himself. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was disgusted with his wrinkled appearance. Early tomorrow then, he decided he’d hurry out and shower before Hijikata sent Yamazaki knocking again. Irritating, the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A prickling across his skin made his eyes refocus to see Saito staring at him in that cryptic creepy-yet-endearing stare. And Souji knew that Saito knew and yet didn’t really know. That’d be just like the left-handed swordsman to draw correct conclusions and be humble enough not to announce it. Just as well though. It wasn’t like he was about to go saying it anytime soon anyway. Souji’s never been one for sentiments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he smirked openly and laid back down in the futon on his back, pulling the blanket up to his chest as Saito eventually remembered to finish tidying up. The sounds faded to the back of his mind as he looked up at the ceiling and then a thought occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arm shot out from the covers, lithe and dexterous and in complete seriousness as his fingers twined around the plush of Saito’s scarf, yanking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven went forward with a soft ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>aah’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and suddenly his face was very, very close; shielding the ceiling from Souji’s eyes. But he felt he preferred this view much more instead, watching with growing curiosity the chartreuse color spreading across Saito’s cheeks. Where else did he turn red, Souji thought to himself absently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he remembered his hand was still clenched in the scarf and Saito was hovered only inches above him, blue eyes wide and wet. Okita’s grip slackened and he licked at his lips while his mind began searching for an excuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thought I’d tell you dinner was good enough for you to do it again sometime.” Okita kept his voice to a low purr, something flickering in his belly. “...if you wanted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito pulled back slowly, confusion written in all of his movements yet the blush was still firmly on his face. Souji felt the teasing comment rising up in this throat--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito would’ve liked to say that things happened so quickly he could barely see a thing--but that would be a lie. Few things escaped his sight when he was focused enough. But his intruders picked the absolute worst time to pull a move like that---it jammed every rational thought in his mind and left him reeling the very moment the door opened from behind him and the men rushed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He even had his sword at his side. And while he did give himself credit to remember where it lies beside him and unsheath it in enough time to let the first blow glance off the metal, his mind had still not caught up to the next movement. He had already made a critical mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito counted only three men. And it was actually four.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said fourth black-clad ninja had successfully crept up from behind and had about forty pounds over on him, driving him straight into the ground with a hand wrapped around his neck. Now on his back, the man took pleasure twisting his left wrist until it was enough to make him release his weapon. He grunted with pain, and the shock of it reminded him of Souji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, as expected of him Souji never went too far without his sword beside him. But he was not nearly as quick at arming himself like Saito and was restrained with a swift right hook to his face. It was already welling with fresh blood at the surface as Saito’s eyes widened in fear. The man’s hand went around his throat with dead intent, choking off his air and his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s face paled as he looked back and forth between the remaining three standing over them with hot rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were gonna regret this already, but you’ll regret being born if you don’t remove your hands off his neck.” Okita’s voice was dripping with honey as his green eyes turned cold. Saito could tell he was angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only made the hand around the raven’s neck constrict tighter in teasing as the man above him, face wrapped up and hidden like a ninja leered down at him. He had a thigh on either side of his torso and Saito suddenly felt even more violated now that he was forced to look up at this man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he couldn’t talk, he glared hatefully as the man replied to Souji haughtily, “Cocky aren’t we? When there’s nothing you can do. We’re going to kill you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second one chimed in with echoed agreement, but the third started pacing. His feet on the mat made Saito’s head vibrate and he wondered how this noise was escaping the watch of the other captains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His question was answered. “Y-You never said anything about killing anybody? This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shisengumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito watched Souji roll his eyes, head and arms pinned under the weight of the fourth man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi--did you forget? They killed Mutsu! These bastards have to die!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting this over someone I don’t even remember? Figures,” Souji muttered dryly, earning him a sharp yank on his hair as the man above him bounced his head off the floor in warning. It made Souji cough and Saito wanted to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the third was still pacing, unsatisfied. “We were supposed to get all of them at once by splitting up - we’re lucky even with these two together we were able to catch them off-guard! There’s no way we’re getting away with this unless it’s done perfectly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s captor shrugged and motioned downwards. “It’s done. Plus - look at this one, he sounds about ready to die on his own without us. And this is supposed to be the infamous Okita Souji?” The name rolled off his tongue in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it strange we caught them both at the same time though?” Someone--the first one--cut in. The youngest of it by the sound of his voice. He hadn’t done much either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This interrupted the pacing of the third as he looked up in wild confusion. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut u--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Souji’s cough stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was ignored. “The rest of the guys were all caught alone in their rooms sleeping - we watched them throughout dinner and only they were missing...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The main above Saito grunted. “Don’t be dense. Makes sense that wild dogs like the wolves of Mibu would even engage in behavior like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said the words with revulsion and twisted Saito’s caught arm even further like an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone laughed. The third one nodded, like it made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now both captains were glowering. Saito’s groan was trapped in his chest and he could feel his face reddening from the lack of air. To his humiliation, his body began to thrash under the weight as his mind pieced it altogether and the absence of oxygen became more severe. An ambush. The others were probably also dealing with something similar. So no one could come. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chizuru-</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bucking wildly now with pressure tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, embarrassed by Souji’s intensifying alarm and equally as panicked shout but his thoughts were consumed in utter horror. The things he cherished most were being ripped from him. And he was choking, choking…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji’s still not sure how he did it. Maybe it was Saito’s purpling face, or the ringing in his brain from his skull hitting the ground. Even the voice of these stupid amateurs could’ve been enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was the sight of Saito looking like he was beginning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span> that triggered something in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the screaming burn in his chest, he summoned all of his strength and threw his weight into his captor, knocking the air out of the other man in surprise. They all started to scramble, but it was enough of a chance. This time he made sure to strike first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sword went in neatly between the man’s ribs as Souji silently went to work. His lungs were burning as he bent from his knees to a full stand, catching the second one’s weaker attack and going in for the kill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest one was beginning to panic as Souji’s sudden display of deadly strength, and watching his friends die in front of him. Not for much longer - Souji only needed another moment or two. But Saito’s opponent panicked in a way he wasn’t expecting and instead of rushing at him like the other became wholly engrossed in trying to kill Saito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were beginning to shake with force as he choked the life out of the younger man, and a single tear was knocked down Saito’s violet face as Souji sent off the third with a painful scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, maybe it was Souji who was screaming. He could feel Saito’s pain, watching as his purplish tresses were freed from their usual ties with the movement. But Souji would free him in a moment. The man’s decision to try to take at least one captain out had left him wide open, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Souji took sick pleasure in gutting him, only wincing slightly as his blood wet Saito’s clothes. It stunk, and it belonged nowhere near someone as superior as Saito Hajime. So Souji sliced his throat too. Asshole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden release of pressure left Saito’s throat immediately as he started gulping for air and scrambled away to safety, face wet. The man was dead, Saito knew that in an instant, but he chose to blame his need to breathe for why he watched Souji kick him for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette barely gave him time to regain composure as he dropped his sword and barreled into Saito for a tight, awkward embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was weird - but he needed to touch him, prove that Saito was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not dead, and he pulled back slightly enough to try and say so but another cough came out instead. The specs of blood from his lungs hit Saito’s wet face then too and Souji was vaguely aware that this was enough evidence to give his secret away completely but he crushed Saito back into his chest anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man was small, he thought with a snort as he pressed his lips into Saito’s scalp and his forehead and then everywhere else like something he was aware </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>look something like kisses if it weren’t for the blood and phlegm. He continued to cough until it eased and held onto Saito even as footsteps came pounding to his door and he heard Yamazaki shout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it looked weird to be discovered on the floor with his body trying to curl around Saito, for that moment he couldn’t care less. Even if his secret was out - Saito was safe. Hajime’s heart was pounding against him. He was alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji heard Hijikata say that Chizuru was secure as Sanosuke began carefully prying him away from the raven. And that was good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he finally let himself fall unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito felt like he was still holding his breath hours after the incident. It was chaos everywhere apparently--fifteen men in total in a blind attempt to charge into their headquarters early in the night. They wanted a quick assassination; but instead it all ended with Saito standing beside Hijikata impassively as he watched the survivors cut themselves open. Unlike Souji, he wasn’t one for gore, but this he watched until the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okita didn’t wake up for the rest of the night. And even with everything that had happened to her as Saito would later learn, Chizuru refused to leave his side when they moved him into another room and Yamazaki helped administer quick aid. She didn’t even bother to change her blood-stained clothes. She probably felt the same inkling Saito did--maybe she even knew the truth already. He was grateful that she was there anyway, though. Because Saito would not give himself this same luxury...he was still feeling like it was all his fault Okita was like this after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he still hadn’t awakened after the second day, Saito caved in and went to visit just to ease his own anxiety. Heisuke had coaxed Chizuru to take a break and get some rest herself, so he was free to linger in the room alone and watch the rise and fall of Souji’s chest in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was even bold enough to sit in Chizuru’s still warm seat, and used the wet towel to wipe away the perspiration off his friend’s face. It was gentler now, with none of that killer intent hardening his features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito had seen Okita kill many times. But as his mind drifted back to the attack, the look on Souji’s face as he killed while coughing like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one dying was something else entirely. And then afterwards, being comforted by Souji embrace and the...ki--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hajime-kun again? Chizuru-chan must really not want to be my nurse anymore,” said a raspy voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar tone snapped life so quickly into Saito that for the second time in a day he physically felt the breath return to his lungs. He looked down at Souji---eyes now open and shining with usual playfulness but he didn’t move, Saito noted. It still must hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” Saito began but realized with a start his forgotten manner. His shaking hands scrambled for water and helped Souji lift up enough to take small sips. Okita didn’t fight him, just drank with thirst and the occasional cough. Each one felt like a punch to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito started again when Okita finally seemed to have his fill. “She is merely resting for the moment. Yukimura-san has been here caring for your health these last two days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, but did you say</span>
  <em>
    <span> two-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Souji cut off when another coughing fit hit, and he turned his body away from Saito to shield him from it but the raven in complete unlike fashion of himself to do, grabbed his hands to pull him back to warn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Don’t. There’s no need.” Saito whispered firmly but didn’t elaborate further. Souji cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No ne--? Isn’t this gross? What i-if this were contagious?” He asked in between coughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Saito’s turn to mirror the expression of confusion. “Do you believe it to be something contagious, Souji?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souji shivered at the sound of his own name and tried yanking his arms back, so Saito just repeated the same no and squeezed the other man’s wrists until the brunette relented from the need to focus on the coughing fit. He held Souji steady as the man coughed into the open air until it racked his body. Neither of them said anything while it tapered off. They were never the type to state the obvious aloud, but Saito was also not the type to do something as obscene like let his fingers entwine with his only friend. Yet here he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji made a face like he was blushing that would’ve been easier to spot if he wasn’t so flushed already. The eyebrow returned to the air as he eyed their hands on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ne...Hajime-kun. I’ve stopped coughing now. Or is this my thanks for saving a damsel in distress?” He said with a hoarse chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito colored but said nothing in return, giving their locked hands a long stare. Souji’s skin felt clammy to the touch but he didn’t pull away. Not yet. He wanted to memorize how this felt first. And if he didn’t fully understand just why it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel oddly comforting and pleasant, his mind was suddenly helpful in reminding him how touchy he had been with the smaller man himself not too long ago. His expression must’ve been too open however because Saito’s blue eyes suddenly flashed with an emotion he couldn’t place. Something tender, and hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The longer the silence went on with neither of them moving away and having no excuse as to why they should stay entangled like this, the warmer inside he felt. Souji would’ve really enjoyed making fun of him if he wasn’t feeling just as fidgety or his throat wasn’t so damn dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So..Souji.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Hajime blushing too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Am I still awake?” Souji’s hoarse whisper echoed in the dark and then he cringed immediately. He wondered if he could blame all of this on the fever. Then he wondered if he wanted Saito to buy it. But he had already been bold once, and wouldn’t risk it again. He opened his mouth to lie when Saito suddenly spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...yes. I am grateful for what you’ve done and...assumed from the earlier encounter that this... was a now acceptable gesture to show my gratitude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji wasn’t sure why he wanted to frown at Saito's preference for the words ‘earlier encounter’ instead of acknowledging his disgusting bloody kisses for what they were, but Saito only continued on. “However, I must tell you that this behavior when it seems clear there is some sort of issue. You may not wish to share it with me, but it’s no good for your health. Please do not overexert yourself for my sake or any other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He offered the hovering raven a half-smile. “That’s just like you, Hajime-kun. Even if you find yourself in a situation like that again, you’d really rather me prioritize my health?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saito blinked slowly as though it were obvious. “Yes.” Then he began to fluster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Souji’s chest flipped from the gesture. He would’ve reached out and tried to pinch at the rarely so reddened cheeks. But he knew if picked at him too much, too soon the raven would probably literally flee and this odd chance would be forever lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did need his hand back soon though. So instead he said, “Not that I particularly dislike this side of you Hajime-kun, but I would really appreciate some more water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’d have to remove my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You don’t want to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Souji earnestly tried hard to suppress his laugh but failed, a laugh that continued on until he felt a tingle in the back of his throat and although Saito’s was still reeling from this fresh wave of embarrassment, he offered Okita the tiniest smile in the moonlit darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I don’t mind how you do it. So, water please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Then this--?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah. This.” Souji found himself saying without thinking, but quickly followed it up with, “...at least until I fall asleep. For tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Saito nodded, now satisfied. His left hand was still in Souji’s lap so he used his less dominant hand to pour some water and offer it. It was awkward doing it this way and to be honest his palms were beginning to sweat--but it didn’t feel so bad. He was already beginning to lull off to sleep, anyway. They could figure out the rest in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope you liked it, please leave a comment with thoughts, I'm always trying to improve! Do you like this pairing? What kind of stuff do you imagine they'd do the next day? AAAH, so many possibilities.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>